


Art for 'An Inglourious Affair'

by faite



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Art for the Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2017 ficAn Inglourious Affair. Go Team Victory!





	Art for 'An Inglourious Affair'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ann2who](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who) and [morphia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia) for the glorious (hah) fic they've written — the _Marvel Ultimates_ x _Inglourious Basterds_ crossover I never knew I needed until just a few months ago that they've so graciously and so, so epically delivered.

* * *

 


End file.
